venkonviolencefandomcom-20200215-history
Saved Chat: A Change
AmbroseMalachai has come to the war room. *7:55 Devonisboss Hang on BRB *7:55 IM STILL ALIVE brother *7:55 CreatorMystic oh shit *7:55 Paranoia1 oh shit *7:55 IM STILL ALIVE ambrose im going to make this short and sweet *7:56 AmbroseMalachai End it then. *7:56 CreatorMystic hi *7:56 Nyx969 ... *7:56 IM STILL ALIVE the treaty *7:56 CreatorMystic .... *7:56 IM STILL ALIVE i cant keep going *7:56 AmbroseMalachai Obviously. *7:56 Paranoia1 ... *7:56 IM STILL ALIVE ambrose i love u i do *but i cant *i cant keep going *its tearing my mind apart *7:56 AmbroseMalachai I'm sure *Devonisboss has gone to battle *7:56 IM STILL ALIVE what now *7:56 CreatorMystic ... *7:56 IM STILL ALIVE i refuse to live in peace *7:56 AmbroseMalachai Nothing *7:56 IM STILL ALIVE it hurts *7:56 Nyx969 what *7:56 AmbroseMalachai Kill me if you have to. *7:56 IM STILL ALIVE i wont *7:57 AmbroseMalachai As I always have *I will do what I came to *Devonisboss has come to the war room. *7:57 AmbroseMalachai The Many pose a much more significant threat to me and mine. *As people are so find of saying *"whatever" *7:58 IM STILL ALIVE no ambrose. u dont understand *7:58 AmbroseMalachai I believe I do *7:58 IM STILL ALIVE i demand we meet and end this *whenever ur done with the many *7:58 AmbroseMalachai I've come to like immortality. *I think I'll pass. *7:58 IM STILL ALIVE im miserable *7:59 Terrios528 When you say immortality, do you mean the looping? *7:59 AmbroseMalachai I won't participate in your form of suicide sister. *7:59 Nyx969 ... *7:59 Paranoia1 ... *7:59 IM STILL ALIVE ambrose i cant keep doing this *7:59 CreatorMystic uhm... *7:59 IM STILL ALIVE lets just *end this already *7:59 AmbroseMalachai If you can find me. *7:59 IM STILL ALIVE this treaty is more painful than anything and i dontk now why *know *7:59 AmbroseMalachai You can end it. *But I refuse to kill you because you are weak to the universe's will. *8:00 IM STILL ALIVE treaty doesnt belong *8:00 AmbroseMalachai And you cannot stand up and kill Him with me. *8:00 IM STILL ALIVE i will do it *but after that *what? *i will come and kill Him but how do we even do that *8:00 AmbroseMalachai When I am powerful enough. *I can force out yours, and mine own, true power *A form if you will *8:01 IM STILL ALIVE how *8:01 AmbroseMalachai Using his Many. *It starts with them. It ends with them. *DaewiHan42 has come to the war room. *8:02 IM STILL ALIVE where do we even go to kill Him *8:02 AmbroseMalachai It doesn't matter what you say at this point. End the treaty, don't end the treaty. I'll use this loop to explore my immortality and the many different lives I can live. *For the record. I destroyed the sword. *8:03 CreatorMystic ... *8:03 IM STILL ALIVE then tell me how we can live in peace and my mind doesnt keep cracking like this *i cant begin to explain this conflict *8:03 Devonisboss The soul destroying sword? *8:03 AmbroseMalachai The same way that I will meet you one day without the maddening urge to murder everything. *8:03 IM STILL ALIVE will we fight Him in this life? *8:03 AmbroseMalachai Yes. *Or I will fight him *8:04 IM STILL ALIVE give me a time estimate. i know u already kinda answered but i like to work on time *no. ur not fighting alone. i demand to be along *8:04 AmbroseMalachai There is not definitive answer. *No* *8:04 IM STILL ALIVE do u think ur close *8:04 AmbroseMalachai If I could tell, I would have my army amassing *8:05 IM STILL ALIVE promise u will take me along *8:05 AmbroseMalachai Or at least moving to. *8:05 IM STILL ALIVE promise *me *8:05 AmbroseMalachai Why *At this point. *8:05 IM STILL ALIVE because thats how it has to be done *8:05 DaewiHan42 She has trouble holding her urges. At least this will give a way to vent them *8:05 AmbroseMalachai How do I know you won't throw yourself into death and damn the world to slavery and a pitiful existence *8:06 IM STILL ALIVE i wont *i cross my heart ambrose and i mean it *8:06 AmbroseMalachai You don't seem to understand *If he kills you *In battle or otherwise *We lose. *8:06 IM STILL ALIVE our father is a bitch and a half *8:06 Nyx969 key word: if *8:06 AmbroseMalachai If only I knew where mother was. *8:06 IM STILL ALIVE ive wondered the same *8:07 AmbroseMalachai I don't remember her face, not even her name *8:07 IM STILL ALIVE ambrose give me a fighting chance. how do i stop these conflicts in my mind, its tearing me apart *8:07 AmbroseMalachai But I know she was what truly kept chains on Him *8:07 IM STILL ALIVE i love u but another side of me wants to fight u *how do u do it *how can i do it *i know we're not the same but give some pointers here *im dedicated to trying *8:07 AmbroseMalachai I do it because I absorb Many *If you can fight them *And not die *You can absorb the power *8:08 IM STILL ALIVE what about berserkers *8:08 AmbroseMalachai It will help *Berserkers are Many. *Jadedragoness has come to the war room. *8:08 IM STILL ALIVE i know *but i know theyre less than pleasant than a normal many *8:08 AmbroseMalachai Same concept. *More dangerous *8:08 IM STILL ALIVE i know *how do u kill them *8:09 AmbroseMalachai Same. Concept. *More. Dangerous. *Weesee II has come to the war room. *8:09 IM STILL ALIVE im asking whats ur method *8:09 AmbroseMalachai I use overwhelming strength. *What else to destroy a powerful being *And for the record. *The VDS, will not be able to kill one of them *8:10 IM STILL ALIVE im part of that *8:10 AmbroseMalachai Only those with the innate power of a God. *8:10 IM STILL ALIVE what about xander *oh *8:10 CreatorMystic great so we are useless then *8:10 Weesee II We'll just overwhelm them with enough men *8:10 Nyx969 no *8:10 IM STILL ALIVE give me some good grounds to go fuck them up in in my city?? *im not diving in head first *8:11 AmbroseMalachai Then you will die weesee. *And feed them more strength. *8:11 CreatorMystic .. *8:11 AmbroseMalachai You don't seem to understand this concept. *8:11 Nyx969 there can be other use for VDS. perhaps *8:11 AmbroseMalachai Which is why I hunt alone. *8:11 IM STILL ALIVE the many r made by our father right *8:11 AmbroseMalachai Guided *Not made. *Per say *8:11 IM STILL ALIVE understood *8:11 Weesee II So my suspicion of their attacks being long-range are true *8:12 IM STILL ALIVE but would u consider them a branch of Him? *8:12 AmbroseMalachai The Many are M.a.n.y. *8:12 DaewiHan42 And what about us less importants. If we manage to kill one. Would wer as well? *Shit *8:12 AmbroseMalachai Many humans, and other beings, collapsed into one mind. *8:12 DaewiHan42 Dont mind my message *8:13 IM STILL ALIVE can u give some good areas other than the field i can find them in my city *8:13 AmbroseMalachai They are of Him *His mind *He doesn't run them. *He is simply the driving force which feeds the engine in them. *And connects them *Not specifically. *8:14 IM STILL ALIVE an operator *8:14 Weesee II Ok Ambrose. May you clarify one last thing for me about the berserkers? *8:14 AmbroseMalachai They will be where they are *8:14 Weesee II When you are done explaining *8:14 AmbroseMalachai That's all I know. *What. *8:14 IM STILL ALIVE fair enough *8:14 CreatorMystic .. *8:14 Paranoia1 ... *8:14 AmbroseMalachai Humans attract them so. *That may help *8:14 Devonisboss So kinda like a server connects gamers to an online game? *8:14 Nyx969 not just human negativity? *8:14 Weesee II If we go as support if or when Nicole tries to hunt one. Even if she kills it, you are saying we would almost certainly die? *8:14 AmbroseMalachai Maybe the VDS can bait them. *8:14 CreatorMystic ......... *I do not want to be bait thank u *8:15 Weesee II Well bait is a form of support *8:15 Nyx969 its not always suicide. *8:15 CreatorMystic :middle_finger: *8:15 AmbroseMalachai No. But if you are not innate, you cannot kill them and you will just be absorbed if you contact them flesh to flesh *8:15 IM STILL ALIVE id rather not fight my friends thanks *8:15 CreatorMystic so we going to be scooby and shaggy and be bait now *>;/ *8:16 Paranoia1 sksk *8:16 Weesee II I guess all my agility training will pay off after all *8:16 AmbroseMalachai My forces *Favor slingshots *Quiet, effective. Easy to store ammunition *8:17 Weesee II I meant if I ever have to encounter one since it's unlikely I'll ever actually get to go with Nikki on a hunt *8:17 IM STILL ALIVE Can any human being see a Many? Or just certain people like Venkons and Ivich? Why? *8:17 Weesee II Although if it's after ME I'm probably dead already *8:17 AmbroseMalachai Many can see all. *They chose to move and devour only those that contain power *8:18 IM STILL ALIVE but can everyone see the many *or just selective people *8:18 Nyx969 ^ *8:18 CreatorMystic ^ *8:18 AmbroseMalachai It depends *Paranoia1 has gone to battle *8:18 AmbroseMalachai On how well you are looking *8:18 CreatorMystic . *. *. *8:18 Weesee II Makes sense *8:18 AmbroseMalachai William is innate and he apparently bumped right into one *So theoretically, I can't answer that *8:18 IM STILL ALIVE ok *8:19 AmbroseMalachai In any case. *8:19 IM STILL ALIVE ambrose, what does Him look like *what else do u remember *key things that could lead us *8:19 AmbroseMalachai Anyone who goes with you, Must be in peak physical and mental condition. *8:20 IM STILL ALIVE i wont take any chances *8:20 AmbroseMalachai Lest they be turned to food sources. *And once they are gone *They are gone. *Forever. *No loop *Nothing *Take it from me *8:20 IM STILL ALIVE would they ever merge into this loop if one of us died early *8:20 AmbroseMalachai It is a bad place to be *A main loop being has not been absorbed yet. *So *Unknown *8:21 CreatorMystic ... *8:21 IM STILL ALIVE i dont think we should test that *8:21 Nyx969 agreed *8:21 Weesee II A main loop being? *That being anyone in the loop or a few specific people? *8:21 Terrios528 Nicole, I, Amb, EJ, I think *8:22 IM STILL ALIVE theres more loop venkons, im sure theyd be in the mix *8:22 Nyx969 idk. *8:22 Weesee II Now to make sure I'm not misremembering *We can still hunt weak many and not get absorbed *8:22 IM STILL ALIVE no *8:22 CreatorMystic amialoopvenkon *8:22 AmbroseMalachai Yes *To mystic *No *8:22 CreatorMystic :o *:( *8:23 AmbroseMalachai To weesee. *8:23 Weesee II Shit *8:23 CreatorMystic wait yes to me or no to me *i got confuzzled *8:23 Weesee II YES TO YOU *8:23 Terrios528 yes, Mystic, ur a looper *8:23 DaewiHan42 Me? *8:23 Nyx969 yes to you. *8:23 AmbroseMalachai But they are less dangerous *8:23 Weesee II So much for the hunting squad *8:23 CreatorMystic ;o *8:23 AmbroseMalachai I may suggest starting with the observers. *8:23 Devonisboss How do you tell if you're a loop venkon? *8:23 AmbroseMalachai You don't. *8:23 Jadedragoness I suppose the VDS still has other uses *8:24 Weesee II Well usually you just ask Nicole or Amb and they try to answer *Or don't *8:24 Nyx969 yes. VDS may have other uses. *8:24 Weesee II VDS should take up serious meditation if they hope to be supportive at all in hunting *8:24 AmbroseMalachai Yes *Because *8:24 IM STILL ALIVE the VDS can help *8:24 AmbroseMalachai When you kill a Many *Anyone absorbed by them *Also dies *And you will see everyone of them die *At first it may seem like mercy *Until you hear the screams. *And when you absorb the power *You will feel the pain for a short while *Make no mistakes *Or descend into madness *There is no other option *8:26 IM STILL ALIVE so we can absorb their power and be ok, but should we still get treated for affliction after? *8:27 AmbroseMalachai Yes *8:27 IM STILL ALIVE ok *8:27 Weesee II I thought that was a given *8:27 IM STILL ALIVE does it look like ive killed a many *oh ambrose *8:27 Weesee II No but you killed something *8:27 IM STILL ALIVE i hope ur happy to know i took care of fritz *8:27 AmbroseMalachai That daemon was garbage anyways. *8:27 Nyx969 Ambrose, may I ask you a question? *8:27 IM STILL ALIVE TRASH *8:27 Weesee II She beat the shit out of him :D *8:27 Terrios528 #DUNKED *8:27 CreatorMystic uh *8:28 Nyx969 he was *8:28 CreatorMystic wat *8:28 AmbroseMalachai I understand Terrios is concerned about something in particular though. *Something that may threaten us all. *What is it Nyx *8:28 Nyx969 you said that you've done meditation to recover your powers. how does meditation help with that exactly? *8:29 AmbroseMalachai Unless you've accepted who you truly are. *I cannot answer that *8:29 DaewiHan42 Nikki ^ *8:29 IM STILL ALIVE damn i feel so attacked rn *8:29 Nyx969 haha *8:29 Devonisboss I've gotta go. See you guys. Stay safe ambrose *8:29 IM STILL ALIVE ive had doubts of my own being so *h a h a *8:29 CreatorMystic RiP nIkKi *8:29 Weesee II I'm sure many of us have doubts *8:29 AmbroseMalachai There is a lot more to meditation than just peacefully thinking *It is accepting *And not overthinking *8:30 IM STILL ALIVE i know *ive had a hard time accepting *8:30 AmbroseMalachai Yet not underthinking *It is also a journey, not a one way road. *8:30 IM STILL ALIVE i refused to accept for the longest time until xander and david helped *brb *8:30 AmbroseMalachai The different paths and places are immense and should be explored thoroughly. *8:30 DaewiHan42 You only aknowledged it. Not accepted *Devonisboss has gone to battle *8:31 AmbroseMalachai You are never truly done meditating. *When you accept your true self *That is when it never really stops *8:31 IM STILL ALIVE it helps build that power? *8:31 CreatorMystic i have never been able to meditate, i have adhd and cant sit still for long *8:31 IM STILL ALIVE so ur saying i can regain and stop being weak? *8:31 AmbroseMalachai There is always a subconscious part of your mind exploring everything *Don't use human designated mental conditions as an excuse *Everyone meditates in their own way *8:32 CreatorMystic I cant sit still long enough to meditate *8:32 AmbroseMalachai Find yours *8:32 CreatorMystic iv tried before *8:32 IM STILL ALIVE understood *8:32 AmbroseMalachai Or don't pretend to care. *8:32 Weesee II You don't need to sit still to meditate *8:32 CreatorMystic long time ago *8:32 Nyx969 I've only been taught to just clear my mind. *8:32 Shystar500 I feel like I'm going to be sick, I'll brb *8:32 IM STILL ALIVE ok *take it easy *8:32 Shystar500 yeah I know *8:32 AmbroseMalachai Otherwise you are lying to yourself about wanting to in the first place *8:32 Weesee II Also I hate to ask but how much time do you have left ambrose? *8:33 AmbroseMalachai Here? *8:33 IM STILL ALIVE ambrose im determined to solve myself but its a puzzle where i dont know where to start *8:33 Weesee II Right now yes *8:33 IM STILL ALIVE this has helped a lot *thank u *8:33 AmbroseMalachai They are probably already coming. But I decided to use this chat as bait. *8:33 CreatorMystic bait? *8:33 Weesee II Oh boy *8:33 AmbroseMalachai There are Many *After all. *8:34 CreatorMystic PUSN *PUSN *8:34 Weesee II Then can you answer something you didn't the last time I asked (just didn't get to it I guess) *8:34 AmbroseMalachai I've made peace with my true self. *8:34 CreatorMystic PUNS* *8:34 IM STILL ALIVE P U S N ? *8:34 CreatorMystic SHUT YALL KNOW I CANT TYPE *8:34 IM STILL ALIVE was making peace with urself easy *8:34AmbroseMalachaiThey, will perish. *8:34 CreatorMystic YALL ALL KNOW THIS AFTER THE TOLF THING *(late *8:34 DaewiHan42 No nicole. It never is easy *8:34 AmbroseMalachai Ask. *8:35 Shystar500 Didn't terri have something important to ask? *8:35 Terrios528 He knows *8:35 Shystar500 just making sure *8:35 Weesee II I've been having doubts of being in this loop. I don't seem to have any past lives that anyone can remember. Am I part of the loop or not? *8:35 AmbroseMalachai You are more important than you think *Though I suppose *8:35 CreatorMystic I never knew if i was part of the loop till now so :o *8:36 AmbroseMalachai It is due to your powers *8:36 DaewiHan42 Last time i asked. You had no idea. *8:36 Weesee II Wait back up a second what *8:36 CreatorMystic *thinking* *8:36 AmbroseMalachai Ah *They have come *8:36 Shystar500 Sounds like something my cards would say, albeit they would add an insult *8:36 CreatorMystic * CreatorMystic useless loop member *8:36 Nyx969 I want to ask but this is first time I've even seen Ambrose in chat. *8:36 AmbroseMalachai Then let there be war *8:36 DaewiHan42 Good luck *8:36 IM STILL ALIVE stay safe brother *im sorry for all of this, but thank u *8:36 DaewiHan42 The only useless one is smithy *8:36 IM STILL ALIVE ill make myself better *8:37 CreatorMystic * CreatorMystic is* *8:37 Nyx969 stay safe ambrose. *8:37 CreatorMystic ^ *8:37 Weesee II Give them hell *8:37 Terrios528 Please. *8:37 CreatorMystic stay safe mate *8:37 Jadedragoness I trust you'll stay safe, Ambrose *8:37 CreatorMystic at some point i wanna ask about my past lives *if anyone knows anything *AmbroseMalachai has gone to battle *8:38 CreatorMystic maybe next time Category:Saved Chat